


Cupcakes, Suds and Bubbles and Strawberry Milkshakes

by Rachwrites82



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachwrites82/pseuds/Rachwrites82
Summary: It's Wyatt and Lucy's first Valentines Day together. Lucy makes Wyatt cupcakes.





	Cupcakes, Suds and Bubbles and Strawberry Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> The suds and bubbles are for Hollie.

Lucy opened the cookbook gifted to her by Conner Mason, from the night of Wyatt’s and hers’ house warming/engagement party. It was clearly meant as a joke residing over from the bunker days and only fair Mason was the one to give it to her, since he was dubbed the worst cook before Lucy was rescued and had joined the team in the bunker. As Lucy scowled and flipped through the pages rather roughly, an image of Jessica popped in her mind and she couldn’t help thinking about how if that Ritten house trash would have attempted to lift one of her dainty fingers and cook every once in a while, she probably would have been the worst cook who had stayed in the bunker. They may have all ended up poisoned. Then Lucy realized it wouldn’t have mattered because Conner Mason didn’t remember Jessica was in the bunker. That timeline had been changed, thank God, and so was all the horror that happened because of Jessica. Thanks to Flynn they were living in the post victory over Ritten house timeline, and her and Wyatt were more in love than ever and happy. 

It just so happened to be their first valentines day as a couple and Lucy planned to make it as memorable as possible. She knew Wyatt would surprise her with something. He’d done nothing but spoil her since the moment they’d left the bunker on Christmas day. They’d both agreed since they’d just got back from their month long vacation, bought a house and Wyatt had bought an engagement ring , plus they had their wedding to fund, they’d not go overboard on the gifts. Wyatt had begged her not to stress over getting him anything at all because he already had everything he needed. Lucy had argued how unfair it was because as much as she begged him not to get her anything, she knew he’d get her something.

She was unclear where they settled on the gift thing so here she was flipping through a cookbook. If she cooked something for him it could work both ways. It would either be just a nice gesture or his valentines gift. She could play it off either way. 

Lucy had searched Pinterest all day while Wyatt was at the Homeland Security Office,most likely getting assigned his first case by Agent Christopher. A thought that worried Lucy and made her happy for Wyatt at the same time. As much as he seemed to love spending time with her, she could tell he missed being in the field. It was only normal because she had felt the same way. She couldn’t wait to get back to teaching but her classes wouldn’t start until the summer.

They were actually starting their lives together and it was perfect.

The only thing that stood out to Lucy on Pinterest was cupcakes. She knew Wyatt was a sucker for a sweet tooth, something he rarely ever let himself indulge in. She also so happened to have a cupcake pan, graciously gifted to her by Agent Christopher’s Wife,Michelle, who seemed to equate a house warming/engagement party with the fact that one day Wyatt and Lucy may have children and she’d be making lots of cupcakes. Lucy remembered glancing at Wyatt expecting to find him freaking out at the idea but instead he thanked Michelle earnestly without a care in the world. That night prompted the conversation of children and how both of them wanted kids, and it was the end of Lucy’s birth control patch. So it was only fitting Lucy make Wyatt cupcakes in the pan that may very well be responsible for the their kids one day. 

Feeling rather lovesick and giddy, Lucy turned the radio on to the love songs station and set to work on the cupcakes, dancing and most definitely making a mess along the way but it was happening.

These cupcakes may very well be the end of her bad cooking spree Lucy thought excitedly to herself as she continued to work, making the icing, almost burning the cupcakes but not quite and then putting her final personal touches on them, inspired by none other than Rufus. It all was very tiring and Lucy decided by the time she was almost done, she was so proud of herself, she didn’t care Wyatt had told her not to get him a gift.

He was getting these cupcakes for their first valentines day. 

 

Wyatt opened the front door of his and Lucy’s new home and immediately froze in the doorway at the sweet burnt smell that assaulted his nose. Confused he glanced behind and around him, making sure he entered the right house.

It was his and Lucy's home.

He could hear music and Lucy’s melodious voice singing as he made his way towards the sound and through the smoke hazed air to the kitchen.

His mouth hung open in shock and amusement at the ridiculous mess that was their kitchen and his fiancé.

Lucy was covered in flour as was the counters and the floor. Mixing bowls and spatulas littered the counter as well as egg shells and several opened ingredients.

Despite all of that, Wyatt had never wanted Lucy more than he did in that moment.

He watched her swing her hips around and twirl in her tight jeans and pink sweater, causing puffs of flower to soar in the air.

The setting sunlight shining through the window and the smoky haze of the air put a euphoric light on her beauty, despite the white powdery mess covering her.

The song she was dancing to couldn’t be more perfect, Frank Sinatra’s “Fly Me to the Moon”, oddly a performance they’d actually seen live. 

Wyatt smiled and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, content to watch her as long as she was oblivious to his presence.

That didn’t last long as Lucy did another twirl and noticing him standing there screamed and squeezed the bag she was holding in her hand, squirting icing out on to the floor.

Lucy started to slip on the flour and icing but Wyatt got to her in time.

As he steadied her, instead of letting her go, he pulled her closer, holding each of her hands and then pushing her away leading her into a twirl, pulling her back in closer, smiling at the sound of her laughter. 

‘In other words, hold my hand, in other words, baby, kiss me,' Frank Sinatra sang.

Wyatt kissed her then, dipping her at the same time as he brought her back up when the band kicked up.

He twirled her around and swayed with her as she drove him wild swishing her hips back and forth. He practically melted when Lucy started singing the song as he pulled her closer and closer until their cheeks were touching.

Wyatt shivered as Lucy’s lips grazed his ear and melodically whispered the last words of the song in his ear, which just so happened to be, ‘I love you’. 

He stopped moving them and pulled her into a hug, releasing her only to capture her mouth in a searing kiss that threatened to set the kitchen on fire, even more than whatever Lucy had attempted to cook. 

“How is it possible that’s the first time we’ve ever danced with each other?” Lucy asked him breathlessly as she released her mouth and hands from his face.

“I don’t know but the hell if I’ll let it be the last. That was…” 

“It was pretty amazing,” Lucy finished for him as Wyatt nodded with a sexy smirk. 

He was still holding on to her waist as he leaned his forehead against hers, lightly swaying her to the next song.

“Can I ask you something?” Wyatt questioned her, lovingly looking into her brown eyes.

“I suppose,” Lucy teased in a huff.

“What the hell have you done to our kitchen… and yourself?” Wyatt asked her with a grin.

Lucy immediately released him in excitement.

“Oh! It’s your valentines day present!”

Lucy turned towards the counter, lifted up the cupcake pan, and proudly held her masterpiece out to Wyatt.

Wyatt did his best to keep the straightest face he could as he examined Lucy’s attempt at what appeared to be cupcakes.

He couldn’t hide the confusion on his face though, when he tried to read the message on the cupcakes.

‘Lyatt for (heart) ever’

“What does “Lyatt forever mean?” He asked her. 

“Oh that’s what Rufus called us. It’s our names put together somehow, like Han and leia or that vampire couple or other pairs of couples on tv or movies. I thought it was sweet actually, he felt the need to label us,” Lucy laughed, “he must have really good memories of us from the other timeline,” she said simply but not sadly.

They’d moved past the sadness and were making up for lost time.

“Lyatt huh?” Wyatt asked amused, “Why not Wucy?” 

Lucy crinkled her nose and shook her head.

“Oh okay, Lyatt it is then,” Wyatt laughed at her. 

“Do you want to try one?” Lucy asked him, biting her lip in hopeful anticipation.

Wyatt most definitely did not want to try one. 

“Of course I do,” he lied to her.

He made a show of admiring all of them trying to decide which one to choose. Lucy picked up the cupcake with the heart.

“Here take my heart.” Lucy offered as Wyatt grinned and scoffed at her cheesiness. 

Wyatt excitedly, yet in truth reluctantly, took the cupcake from Lucy.

He peeled the cupcake paper off quickly, thinking to himself that he’d survived war and he’d traveled through time, he could survive this one cupcake.

He held it up to his lips, catching a glance of Lucy’s anticipating expression. He silently gave himself one more pep talk. Finally, he just ripped the baind aid off and shoved half of the cupcake in his mouth, quickly chewing,not stopping to dwell on it.

Surprisingly,the taste wasn’t bad.

The cake was burnt and dry but it didn’t taste awful. He was so grateful too because his surprise at that fact allowed him to play up the cupcake to Lucy perfectly, with yum sounds.

“Really?” Lucy asked, “Their good?”

Wyatt scooped his finger in the icing of his cupcake, which was the best part and smeared some on Lucy’s lips. 

“You tell me?” He playfully teased as he watched Lucy lick her lips.

“We’ll now I’m just jealous your getting it all,” he said as he put his finger in the icing again and put more on her mouth before ravishing her lips with his mouth and tongue. 

He threw the rest of the cupcake on the counter as Lucy’s arms came up around his shoulders and he lifted her up on the counter letting his hands roam over her flour covered body.

Their lips continued to part the way for their tongues to dance together. 

“Thank you,” Wyatt told her, breaking their kiss, to Lucy’s disappointment.

He pinned her with a devilish smirk as he made a show of running his eyes over her body before adding, 

“Ma’am.”  
Lucy feigned offense and jumped down off the counter, lightly pushing him aside as she started picking up the bowls and dropping them in the sink.

“You know better than to call me Ma’am,” Lucy teasingly scolded him as she turned on the faucet.

Wyatt laughed as he picked up the spatulas from the counter and coming up from behind Lucy, leaned into her real close as he reached around her and tossed them in the dishwater. 

Lucy playfully squirmed out of Wyatt’s reach, satisfied with the look of playful pained offense on his face. 

“Come on Lucy?” Wyatt teased as he started rinsing the suds off the dishes she had washed.

“You know you can’t resist me for long?” 

Lucy laughed in disagreement, “I’ve out lasted the advances of many men ,Wyatt Logan, I think I can resist you.” 

Wyatt smirked at Lucy knowingly.

“Yes, I’m aware of your ability to break the hearts and turn down some of the most notorious men in history, Lucy Preston, but that ring on your finger suggest I may be luckier than them.” Wyatt teased.

“Oh Shoot!” Lucy gasped, “I forgot to take it off before doing the dishes.”

Lucy slid the ring off her finger and quickly dried it with a paper towel, setting it on the window sill.

Wyatt smiled at her, “It should be fine Lucy. Considering you plan to wear it forever it’s going to go through it’s shares of wear and tear. It’s not going to mess up over a little dishwater,” he assured her.

Lucy smiled at Wyatt gratefully as she continued to wash more dishes while he rinsed.

Wyatt felt brave enough to try to lean over and steal a kiss from Lucy but she was still in a teasing mood as she made a show of ducking and swerving away from him.

Sighing loudly in playful frustration, Wyatt scooped up a handful of suds and bubbles from the top of the dishwater and lightly bopped Lucy on the nose with it, laughing at her shocked expression and the cute way the suds sat perfectly in place on her nose before Lucy wiped them away with her sleeve. 

Lucy retaliated by getting her own handful of suds and bubbles and smashing her hand over Wyatt’s mouth and nose, reaching down and adding more to his face to make him have a sudsy, bubble beard. 

Wyatt stood still, grinning, allowing her to conduct her artwork as she laughed loudly.

“You look like Santa Clause,” She acknowledged. 

Wyatt laughed, “Well in that case, someone just made the naughty list for next Christmas.” 

“That’s okay, I’ll have plenty of time to get off of that,” She informed him with a sexy smirk. 

“How about you start paying your dues now?” He reached for her, frowning in disappointment as she backed up once again.

As playfully and as sexy as he could make it, Wyatt looked her up and down and knowing he was the only man on earth to get away with saying something like this to Lucy, he used the same line on her that jerk had said to her when they were in 1848, California.

“Come on Lucy, let me mine that Gold.” 

Lucy’s eyes got wide in amused surprise as she allowed Wyatt to inch closer and closer to her.

When their lips were barely touching she asked,

“Admiring the view?” 

Wyatt was about to tell her, Yes Ma’am, but he didn’t notice her left arm had been busy until he glanced up and it was too late.

Lucy had a bowl of soapy dish water perched above his head and before he could move out of the way she dumped it, soaking his entire head and the entire front and back of his white dress shirt and tie. 

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands at the wet shocked look on Wyatt’s face. Afraid she’d gone to far, she started to back up, quickly apologizing.

“I’m so sorry,” she said and then not being able to help herself, she started laughing and could not stop.

Wyatt was struggling to hold his serious expression.

“You think this is funny?” He asked.

“I do,” Lucy laughed, “I really do. I’m sorry I can’t stop laughing.” 

“I’ll show you funny,” Wyatt threatened as he reached for the bowl, dipping it in the dishwater.

Lucy screamed and backed up but she started to slip on all of the water, so Wyatt had a better idea as he caught her from falling and set the bowl back down in the sink.

He lifted her up in the air straight over his shoulders as Lucy laughed and screamed, playfully slapping him on the back.

He carried her all the way to their master bathroom before setting her down by their massive, round marbled bathtub. 

“I figured since it looks like we both need it, we could play with cleaner bubbles.”

Wyatt winked at Lucy as he reached his hand up and smoothed the spots of flour off her face.

Lucy didn’t even try to hide the fact she’d given in to him.

Wyatt pinned her with a smug smirk. He knew he had her exactly where he wanted her and where she wanted to be.

Without pealing his gaze off her, he reached over and turned on the faucet, testing the water until it got warm before plugging the tub and adding the bubble bath.

While the tub filled, his expression got more loving and serious as he gave Lucy a soft kiss on the lips before removing her flour stained pink sweater.

Lucy started working on the buttons of his soaked shirt while Wyatt undid the button on Lucy’s jeans and slid them down as she held on to his broad shoulders to step out of them.

She peeled the wet shirt from his body letting it hit the bathroom floor as she started lightly peppering kisses on his hard chest, while she worked on ridding him of his dress pants, leaving him in just his tie and boxers and her in her underwear and bra.

Lucy gripped a hold of his tie, loosening it enough to pull it over his neck the same time he pulled her bra over her head.

They each stepped out of their undergarments and then Wyatt lifted Lucy up in his arms kissing her deeply on the mouth before delicately setting her in the tub, climbing in and sinking down in the bubbly water behind her.

They bathed each other and made love under the suds and bubbles, Wyatt grinning in victory as he finally got to mine Lucy’s gold.

 

A little later they were dry and cuddled up in the bed, talking quietly with each other, something they found themselves doing a lot after making love, both of them determined to find out things about the other they didn’t know yet.

Wyatt got a lot more history lessons from these talks but he didn’t mind at all. He was always entertained by the way Lucy’s eyes would light up in excitement and whatever event or person she talked about, always had a way of circling back to how Lucy viewed herself as a person, or what she would have done differently in their place.

Sometimes Lucy would be able to pry a few moments from Wyatt’s past from him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to know, it was just always a mood kill, given how most of his time growing up was a nightmare, like the way his father treated him. Lucy had even managed to get him to confess some of the unhappy times he had while married to Jessica, things he’d never admitted to anyone else. These conversations usually brought them both down, but at the same time made Wyatt appreciate what was right in front of him instead of behind him.

It made him feel truly loved. 

They were an hour in on talking. Wyatt was listening contently as Lucy was describing the only date she’d ever had on valentines day when she was 22, and how horrible it was because her mother had set her up and made her go. His heart clenched in sadness as she recalled getting home early and recounting the events to Amy and how they’d spent the rest of the night watching romance movies and eating cookie dough.

Lucy got quiet after the story and Wyatt pulled her to his chest in a tight hug as he kissed the top of her head.

He sighed in sadness as he felt her hot tears against his bare chest.

He could give Lucy everything he had, his time, his attention, his heart, the rest of his life, but he could never bring back her sister.

He hated it. 

“You smell like Strawberries,” Lucy sniffled.

Wyatt quietly let out a laugh.

“We both do,” he informed her, “the bubble bath was Strawberry scented.” 

Wyatt thought for a second before adding, “In fact, I can’t help but notice a lot of your stuff is strawberry scented. I like it. You always smell good.” 

Lucy laughed at his cheesy compliment, “I smell good, huh?” 

“Good enough to eat,” Wyatt growled as he sat up and lifted her head off his chest, making a show of biting and nuzzling his face at her neck, causing Lucy to scream and laugh out loud. 

When they’d settled back down on the bed facing each other and Wyatt smoothed the stray hairs and tears off Lucy’s face, she told him how Amy used to use Strawberry shampoo, and it caused her to dream of strawberry milkshakes all night and she told him she’d told that same story to Flynn once, on the Delta Blues mission and how he’d given her a little hope at the time that they might get back the people they love. 

“I’m sorry, Lucy,” Wyatt told her intently, “I’m sorry you couldn’t get her back.” 

Lucy sighed and thought about it and then sweetly smiled at Wyatt.

“Well, in a way, he was right. I got you back.” 

Lucy looked at Wyatt with so much love, he could barely breathe.

He attempted his best to return her stare of adoration before he kissed her senseless. 

“Come on, get dressed,” he told her as he released her lips, “I wanna take you somewhere.” 

“Wyatt, where?” Lucy asked in curiosity as she obliged him by getting up and starting to get dressed.

“It’s a surprise.”

 

Wyatt reached over and unbuckled Lucy’s seatbelt after he pulled in the parking lot of what appeared to Lucy to be a diner. 

“This place is open all night, it’s a fifty’s diner, and they have the best hamburgers.” Wyatt informed her.

“That’s what we left the house for, your hungry?” Lucy playfully accused him.

“As tasty as your beautiful cupcake was, it wasn’t exactly dinner.” Wyatt laughed as he jumped out of the car quick so he could run around and help Lucy out of the car. 

She always frowned about him being a gentleman, claiming she could open her own doors and get her own self out of the car.

Wyatt knew she secretly loved it.

Plus, every time he didn’t do it for her, he felt like his Grandpa Sherwin was rolling over in his grave. 

Wyatt noticed Lucy shiver as they walked up to the diner, not surprised at all she’d forgotten to grab her sweater.

He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, smiling as she gratefully accepted it from him.

They walked into the diner and seated themselves as the sign told them to do.

Lucy looked around the dinner and thought to herself how this couldn’t be more perfect for their first valentines date.

The jukebox was playing oldies and the waitress behind the counter was an older lady dressed in a 1950s waitress uniform and Lucy couldn’t help but love her when she approached their table, as she noticed the name on her nametag said, Alice, reminding Lucy of Alice Paul.

They both ordered a hamburger and fries and as they both finished their plates, Lucy had started to believe Wyatt had actually brought her to this place  because he was hungry, until Alice approached their table once more.

“Did we save room for desert? We are number one in the county for our famous Strawberry milkshakes.” Alice announced proudly.

Wyatt grinned sheepishly as it finally registered to Lucy why he’d brought her here.

“Yes Ma’am, we’ll take one large strawberry milkshake, two straws please.” Wyatt told Alice. 

“Thank you Wyatt,” Lucy told him, tearing up a little, “this means a lot to me.” 

“Well you mean a lot to me and you slaved away all day, destroying the kitchen and making me cupcakes so the least I could do, is buy my fiancée a strawberry milkshake.” He smiled and shrugged at her. 

“Also,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red jewelry box and set it in front of her.

“Happy Valentines day, Lucy.”

“Wyatt Logan, we said no expensive gifts!” Lucy chastised him.

“It wasn’t that much, just open it.” 

Lucy opened the box and gasped in delight at the beautiful heart shaped gold locket. 

“Wyatt it’s beautiful.” 

“You lost your other one somewhere in time, so I figured you might want a new one. No pressure to put any pictures in it, if you don’t want to. I just thought you might like it.” Wyatt nervously rambled. 

Lucy rose up, leaned across the table and kissed Wyatt on the lips, “Thank you.” 

Wyatt helped her put the necklace on and Lucy smiled as she picked up the locket opening and closing it. She already knew she’d put a picture of her and Wyatt in there, and instead of the worn picture of Amy she had kept safe, in her jewelry box at home, she decided she’d leave the other side blank, until if and when the day her and Wyatt added to their family.

It comforted her to know the future was open for that possibility. 

“What are you thinking about?” Wyatt asked her lovingly as Alice brought their milkshake and set it on the table, sticking two straws in it. 

“Possibilities,” Lucy answered him with a smile, “our future.” 

Wyatt picked up the milkshake and held it up, slightly in the air, in a toasting gesture as Lucy laughed.

“To our future,” he said as he set the milkshake back down on the table and they both leaned forward and sipped the milkshake from their straws. 

“MMM!” Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise, “Our future taste pretty good.” 

Wyatt laughed. 

“Seriously Wyatt, this is the best Strawberry Milkshake I’ve ever had,” Lucy marveled, “we gotta come here more often.” 

“Fine with me,” Wyatt smiled at her, “We’ll make it a tradition… our family tradition.” 

Lucy smiled in acknowledgement at him. 

Wyatt leaned down to get more of the milkshake and Lucy playfully slapped his hand away from the straw as Wyatt’s mouth dropped open in feigned offense. 

“You have cupcakes to eat when we get home, Wyatt. This strawberry milkshake is mine.” Lucy simply told him as Wyatt groaned and she quickly started sucking up more of the milkshake before he could get more.

“On that thought, I think I’ve had enough sugar for one night, maybe even the week, and the year.” Wyatt teased her.

“Something wrong with my cupcakes?” Lucy pressed.

“No Ma’am,” he quickly answered her.

Then he fed Lucy the biggest load of bull she'd ever heard.

“The one I had was just so good I can’t possibly insult it by eating the ones that have been sitting out all night on the counter at home.” 

He leaned over as Lucy laughed and kissed her strawberry, tasting lips.

“I love you.” He simply told her.

Lucy looked at him skeptically for a few seconds, “Okay, I love you too,Wyatt. You can have more of the milkshake, and you don't have to eat anymore cupcakes.” 

Wyatt laughed as he kissed her again and took her up on her offer. 

As they were leaving the dinner, anxious to get back to the privacy of their new home, Alice called out to them,

“You two lovebirds come back and see us and have a good night.” 

“Lovebirds,” Wyatt said as he shook his head and smiled at Lucy.

 

 

 


End file.
